


You Look Good In My Shirt

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel wearing Sam's clothes, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Finding the other wearing their clothes."</p>
<p>Sam wakes up cold and alone in the morning, and upon searching for Gabriel, he comes across a wonderful sight in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good In My Shirt

When Sam had woken up that morning, he frowned at the lack of archangel in his bed. He slid his palm over the empty space, feeling the rapidly disappearing warmth from where Gabriel lay. A soft groan rumbling from his throat, he sat up, shivering lightly. The bedcovers didn’t do much now in terms of keeping the cold out now without Gabriel to cuddle with underneath them, and Sam climbed out of bed and sleepily trudged out of his room, mind set on finding out where his boyfriend was.

Walking down the hallway toward the kitchen, Sam cupped a palm over his mouth as a long yawn escaped him. It had to be early morning, though it was hard to tell in the underground Bunker. The cement floor was cold under his bare feet, ice striking at his soles every time he took a step. Lids heavy, Sam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his biceps in a weak attempt to get some warmth in his body.

As he got closer to the kitchen, Sam became aware of a progressive, delicious aroma filling his nostrils. It took his sleep-muddled mind until he reached the kitchen entrance to realize that it was the smell of bacon, and the sizzling sound that accompanied it echoed into the hallway. Sam groaned lightly at the amazing smell of breakfast being cooked, feeling his awakening stomach rumble in eagerness.

Sam rounded the doorway and stepped into the kitchen. And he paused.

Gabriel was standing in front of the oven, hand on a pot handle and the other carrying a spatula. He gently prodded at the cooking bacon, ensuring that they were crisping up properly, before moving onto the other pan on the stove. He grabbed the handle and with careful precision flipped the contents, which turned out to be an omelet. His facial features were pinched in light concentration, tongue lightly sticking out past his lips as he worked, and Sam could hear Gabriel lowly humming as he worked.

But other than Gabriel’s cooking skills (really, why was he cooking anyway, the guy could just snap something up at a whim?), the alien focus on his face, or his beautiful voice humming through the air, Sam was captivated by something else.

Gabriel was wearing one of Sam’s flannel shirts.

It was one of Sam’s favorites, a blue plaid pattern that was extremely soft in both appearance and touch, and it was positively _swallowing_ Gabriel. The archangel, for all his power and might, was so tiny in the large shirt, the hem of it fluttering down his bare legs and resting just slightly under his knees. It was too baggy and too large, and Gabriel had rolled the sleeves up past his elbows until they were each just a bulged mass under his biceps.

All in all, it looked really, _really_ good on him.

Sam grinned, feeling his heart swell up with the warmth he had been missing all morning at the simple yet beautiful sight before him, and he stepped forward until he was right behind the archangel.

Gabriel’s musical hum turned into a content one as Sam’s arms wrapped around him, and Gabriel tilted his head back to lean against Sam’s shoulder while Sam’s chin nestled in the crook on Gabriel’s neck. The smooth fabric of his shirt rubbed gently against his skin, and he smiled.

“Good morning,” Gabriel greeted, his voice rough and smiling. “Hope you don’t mind…”

Sam’s smile widened and he shook his head. He turned his face toward Gabriel’s neck, placing a chaste kiss to the warm flesh there before standing upright, his arms sliding into a more loose position around Gabriel. Sam caressed Gabriel’s chest, loving the warmth that emitted from Gabriel’s form through his shirt. His small boyfriend’s head tilted even further back, his golden eyes sparkling with mirth as he stared upside-down at his lover.

Sam chuckled, stamping a fond kiss on Gabriel’s forehead.

“You look really good in my shirt,” Sam murmured, leaning down to connect their lips.


End file.
